The Devil's Sweet Princess
by PurpleWaterLily24
Summary: Love is a spark of hope in the never ending darkness. And life is nothing but a series unexpected events put together to make a story, unplanned and unset on stone. It's beautiful when the two come together.
1. Alien Alert!

Ichigo gave a long sigh as she stared out of the window, watching the clouds slowly floating by. She was lost in her own imaginary world again as her lessons didn't interest her much. She just had another exam in her previous lesson and she wasn't in the mood for another long, boring lesson.

"Ichigo, answer the next question please!" She jumped at this and looked back to the notes her teacher made in the board. Ichigo watched her standing there, waiting for an answer with a stern looking face. This wasn't good. Ichigo blinked a couple of times and blushed in embarrassment. Everyone knew she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Miss Ichigo Momomiya, please concentrate next time. You can't expect to do well in exams if you aren't concentrating and listening in your lessons, yes?"

"Yes miss," Ichigo gave a small nod. She mentally kicked herself and told her mind to stop daydreaming in class. Or at least, to not get caught paying little attention. Next time, she could get into bigger trouble.

As the classes came to an end and the teacher dismissed the class, Ichigo quickly got up and left the room. Her friend, Lettuce soon followed her.

"What's up?" She said smiling. Ichigo smiled back, "Want to walk home with me?"

"Sure let's go." Ichigo and Lettuce walked out of school, and chatted for a while. The waved goodbye to their other classmates and kept walking.

"What are you going to do when you get home?" Lettuce asked.

"I don't know. I will probably just sleep for the rest of the day."

Lettuce laughed, "We have another exam tomorrow, when are you going to revise?"

"Yeah, you're right. I haven't been concentrating in lessons enough or revising. But I will get rubbish grades anyway so what's the point?"

Lettuce shook her head, "Don't say that." Lettuce knew Ichigo was much smarter than she thought. She just needed to try a little harder and she will be able to achieve anything she wanted. The only problem was that she was incredibly lazy.

"But it's true," Ichigo groaned, "I mean look at you, you do well in everything. And I can't even concentrate in lessons or answer the easiest questions. The stupid aliens don't make this any easier."

"That's true but..." Lettuce sighed, "If you give up this easily, you are probably right. You will not do well in anything. Either that's doing well at school or winning against the aliens."

Ichigo was just about to reply, but Lettuce's phone rang. She reached to her bag and took her phone out.

"Hello?"

Ichigo walked quietly listening to what Lettuce was saying. She tried to figure out what she was talking about but she decided that it would be easier to ask when she was finished talking.

"What? Now?" Lettuce exclaimed. Ichigo looked at her confused. "But I..." Lettuce gave a quiet groan, "Fine. I will be there by four. Bye, mum."

Ichigo gave her a questioning look when she put her phone away. "I have to go to my uncle's house."

"Why?"

"I don't know, my mum is already there. It must be urgent but my mum didn't explain any details over the phone," Lettuce explained.

"Oh."

"I am sorry, I can't walk home with you today."

"Call me as soon as you reach there and tell me what happened."

"Lettuce nodded. She hugged Ichigo and waved goodbye as she walked away. Ichigo sighed one more time that day. She tried not to feel too disappointed as she didn't have anyone to walk home with her. It must have been something very important and it wasn't Lettuce's fault.

"Ichigo!" She heard a voice scream. Ichigo turned around to see Lettuce waving at her.

"Study hard! Don't give up!" She heard her shout

Ichigo grinned, "I will! And I won't!" Ichigo turned black round and smiled, "Don't worry Lettuce. I won't give up," She whispered to herself. With that, Ichigo ran home. She stopped at a nearby store to get her breath back. This time, she started walking at a slower pace. She looked at her watch and thought for a moment.

"Hm...I will be home by time."

"Alien alert! Alien alert! Alien alert!"

Masha, the little robot appeared out of nowhere. Ichigo's eyes widened. Not this again. She was in no mood to fight, she was already tired and Lettuce just left. Ichigo never really enjoyed these moments in the first place.

She turned around to see where they were. Her heart was beating fast and her hands started to shake. All of her thoughts were spinning around in her head, she quickly got her pendant out and got ready to transform into a Mew Mew. But before she could transform or do anything else, she felt something hard hit her neck and head, along with a rush of pain. And the with a loud thud, she fell to the ground before everything went black.


	2. Missing

"What time is it?" Ichigo's mum, Mrs Momomiya, asked.

"It's 4:30," Mr Momomiya replied.

"That's strange, Ichigo should be home by now."

"She isn't here yet?" Mr Momomiya turned off the TV and looked up, "I thought she went to one of her friends' house today."

"No that's meant to be tomorrow."

Shintaro had a worried look on his face but he tried to stay as calm as he could. He stood up and walked towards the door. He put his shoes and his coat on and opened the door, allowing cold wind coming through.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I am going to her school to pick her up. She should be there."

"Wait!" Mrs Momomiya stopped him, "We should phone her friends, she must be with them."

"Then she should have told us!" Mr Momomiya shouted, angrily. He didn't mean to and he told himself that he was probably worrying for no reason, but he was panicking nevertheless. He was very protective of Ichigo and didn't like the idea of his daughter coming home late. Usually she would call him and tell him that everything was alright if something like that did happen. But when her mother tried to call her, she didn't pick up. She tried calling her friends but they didn't know where she was either. This built up more of their worries.

"Hello Lettuce?"

"Yes, who is this?" Lettuce asked over the phone.

"I am Ichigo's mother, how are you, Lettuce?"

"Oh, Mrs Momomiya! I am fine thank you. How are you?"

"Lettuce, sweetheart, is Ichigo there with you?"

"Um...no," Lettuce replied, confused, "Why?"

"Ichigo didn't come home!" Ichigo's mother whispered. Her hands started to shake and she could hardly hold the phone.

"What!?" Lettuce gasped, "I tried calling her when I reached home because she told me to but she didn't pick up. So I thought she was busy..."

"You don't know where she is?"

"No, I was walking home with her but my aunt fell ill and had to go to hospital so I had to go. Ichigo was going home."

"She was coming home? You mean, she isn't at school? Her father just went to school to check."

Lettuce shook her head and apologised, "I will check if she's at work."

Mrs Momomiya thanked her cut the call. She ran to the door when she saw Shintaro from the window. Ichigo wasn't with him.

"She isn't there," he said.

Mrs Momomiya gasped in shock. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Mr Momomiya pulled her close and hugged her.

"We will find Ichigo," He promised.

"Ichigo! Our Ichigo..." Mrs Momomiya sobbed.

 _DRIP! DRIP!_ Tiny droplets of water started to fall from the sky. Mr and Mrs Momomiya looked up, and he wiped her tears away. He felt like crying himself but held it in. Crying would not help in such situations. They had to do something. Fast.

"It's raining, honey. Go and get your coat and we will look for her. If we can't find her we have to call the police."

Mrs Momomiya nodded and ran inside.

"Let's go," she said when she came back.

"You won't find her anywhere," said a voice from above.

Mr and Mrs Momomiya looked around, confused.

"W...Who was that...?" Mrs Momomiya whispered.

They heard a loud growl in reply. She screamed when she turned around. A creature which looked more like a dog, with big fur and dark, red eyes, stood in front of them. It had sharp teeth and white fur. It had four legs and pretty much all characteristics of a dog or maybe of a wolf, only bigger in size. It gave another growl when Mr Momomiya stepped back.

"What is that?" Mrs Momomiya asked.

"Like I said, you won't find her anywhere," A boy a little younger than Ichigo, floated above them. He had shining, orange eyes, a little like the strange creature below him. He had light brown hair and was wearing strange clothes. But what surprised them the most was the fact that his sharp fangs could be seen when he talked and he had big elf-like ears.

"What are you?" Mr Momomiya shouted.

"What do you know about our daughter?" Mrs Momomiya asked.

But he only smirked, "Who I am is not important. And about your little Ichigo, I can tell you she is with us."

"What have you done to her?" Mr Momomiya screamed.

"Oh she's safe for now, we haven't done anything yet."

Mr and Mrs Momomiya could only stare at him. So many questions were going through their mind. Why was there a boy with elf-like ears floating in front of them? And what had Ichigo got to do with him?

"Please give us our daughter back to us," Mrs Momomiya pleaded, "We have done nothing to you. Please give her back to us." Mr Momomiya had never seen his wife in such a state. She was shaking and she was in such a shock, it seemed that she would cry her heart out any moment now. So he held her tightly and closer to him, "It'll be fine," he whispered in her ear.

"No it won't! No it won't! I want my daughter back! Give her back to me!" She started to scream, "We didn't do anything! What did we do to you?"

"I wouldn't scream if I were you," his eyes shone brighter and his face turned emotionless. There was hatred in his eyes and he gave them a cold stare.

Mrs Momomiya stopped screaming and started sobbing quietly instead. Tears could be seen in Mr Momomiya's eyes too.

"What did you do to us?" he repeated the question, as if it was the most stupid thing to ask.

Mr and Mrs Momomiya stayed quite, they had no idea what was happening or what he was going on. The strange looking boy floated down to the the ground and stood. He looked at the animal next to him and then looked back at Mr and Mrs Momomiya. He then pointed his finger at them revealing his long nail in one of his fingers.

"Eat."


	3. Dead Meat

As consciousness slowly returned to Ichigo, she stirred. She groaned softly and the sound echoed in the cold, empty room. Ichigo blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense what had happened but the pain in her head didn't let her think. All she could remember was that she was walking home from school, then Masha appeared and decided to go crazy and she couldn't remember anything else after that.

"Ouch!" Ichigo groaned as she tried to get up. She was laying down on the floor. The room was pretty small and empty. There was no furniture and there was a small window at the back. It allowed a tiny bit of light in, but apart from that, the room was pretty dark. There was a door in the other side of the room but Ichigo was too tired to get up to open it.

Ichigo noticed that her Mew pendant was gone, and Masha wasn't with her either. She looked at herself, she was still wearing her school dress and she noticed that her school bag was lying next to her.

"Where on Earth am I..?" Ichigo asked herself.

After a while, Ichigo slowly forced herself to get up. She walked over to the door and just as she expected, she couldn't open it as it was locked. So she tried to see if she could hear anything from outside the room. But she couldn't hear anything. No whispers of anyone talking or any sort of noise. In fact, everything was quiet. Too quiet for Ichigo's liking.

Much to Ichigo's annoyance, she didn't have her watch with her either so she couldn't tell how long she was in there for. But since it seemed to be pretty dark outside, she guessed it was late. But what if she was there for days? Was that even possible?

When she couldn't open the door, she walked away from it in disappointment. She tried looking for her phone in her pockets and her bag next, but it wasn't there.

"What is this?!" Ichigo cursed under her breath, she was getting more and more annoyed as each second passed by.

As she was looking through her bag, she heard some footsteps outside. Ichigo stopped looking through her bag straight away, and she didn't know what to do and just decided to wait. She heard the door unlock and it slowly opened. Ichigo gulped.

The door opened and a tall cynoclon, with dark purple-greyish hair and indigo coloured eyes stood in front of her. Ichigo blinked a couple of times and stood up. Without her pendant, she couldn't transform or fight. She was scared and didn't know what to do.

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"I am not here to answer your questions," he replied.

"What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

The alien didn't reply but he placed a plate of food and a glass of water in front of her.

"Eat," he told her.

Ichigo couldn't believe this. She had no idea how she managed to end up in that room when she was supposed to be going home. And these people are expecting her to eat?

"I want to go home," Ichigo said, staring at him coldly.

But the alien stayed quiet and refused to say another word.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Ichigo screamed. She took the plate of food and threw it to the wall. Ichigo was getting frustrated and helpless but she was going to get answers. She needed to know what was happening.

The alien with purple hair stared at the broken plate and glass. He sighed, "I knew it was a waste to spend food on you."

"I am asking you a question! Answer it!" Ichigo demanded.

"Miss Ichigo," the alien said in a cold voice. Ichigo became quiet instantly when hearing his voice, "Until you are here, you have to sit down quietly and not make a scene. I am saying this for your own good. And next time I suggest you don't do that with the food brought to you," he pointed to the broken plate and glass.

"I am not staying here. I am going home!"

Ichigo ran to the door but the alien held her by the arm.

"Let me go!"

"Fine," the alien said, "But you'll just get into more trouble."

He let her arm go. Without wasting another second Ichigo ran out.

"Humans are so stupid," the alien mumbled to himself and rolled his eyes when she was gone.

Ichigo ran out and ended up in some sort of hallway. She still had no idea where she was. But she couldn't get very far. Another alien appeared in front of her.

"Damn it..."

The alien stood in front of her but didn't say a word. A few seconds later the alien who bought her food before appeared next to him.

"That's the girl," The purple haired alien told him.

The other alien walked closer to her. Ichigo backed away a little.

"Oh look, she's getting scared," he chuckled.

Ichigo looked at him. He had dark green hair and golden yellow eyes. His skin was whiter than paper and he had big elf-like ears.

"Pai?"

"Yes?" The purple haired alien looked up.

"Why did you let her out?" The green haired alien asked, not taking his eyes off Ichigo.

"She was being annoying," Pai replied.

"Pai, she's a human. Nothing more than a stupid little human," the green haired alien held Ichigo by the arm.

"Ow!" Ichigo screamed as he held her arm tightly and his long, sharp nails sunk in her skin.

"Kisshu, let her go!"

"Pai, today I will teach you how to make her listen. She will never listen if you are so nice to her. She's spoilt enough already," Kisshu responded.

"Let my hand go," Ichigo whispered, "Please..."

"See? She's already using manners," Kisshu smirked.

Pai shrugged, "Do whatever you want, just make sure she doesn't cause a scene."

"No...What are you going to do to me?"

Kisshu held her arm tighter and took her to that room again.

"Now listen to me very carefully," he told her letting her arm go, "You are going to sit here quietly. Or else."

"Or else what?"

Kisshu stopped for a moment and decided to observe her more closely. But he only grinned, "Or you will be dead meat. Just like your parents."

And with that he left the room, locking the door behind him.


	4. Kidnapped

"Where is she now?" Pai asked.

"Where she should be," Kisshu replied.

Pai gave a small nod, in a way to thank him, "What did you do? Is she hurt?"

Kisshu doubted Pai was at all concerned about poor Ichigo so he cared very little about whether Ichigo seemed to be upset or not. Kisshu ignored the strange look on Pai's face and returned the look back at him.

"Why does it matter?" Kisshu asked.

Pai sighed, "We can't kill her just yet. You know our work with her is not done."

"I know, I know. Chill, she's not dead."

A shorter alien with brown hair came in and joined them. He sat done on the chair and sighed. But Pai and Kisshu took little notice of him. The alien studied Pai and Kisshu and was unsure of what to do about the awkward silence surrounding them.

"So what you guys doing?"

None of them replied. They were both too busy staring at the wall, thinking of something to themselves.

"I heard you caught a Mew Mew."

Kisshu chuckled, "You just wait and see, this will be pretty fun to watch."

"Have you decided what you're going to do with her yet?"

Pai and Kisshu glanced at each other.

"What?" The shorter alien asked.

"Taruto, have you done what we told you to do?" Pai asked.

"Yeah. They're dead."

"Both of them?" Kisshu asked, just to confirm.

"Yeah."

"That's good. Then you don't need to worry about anything else," Pai told him, "By the way one of us should check up on her," Pai told Kisshu.

"Why? She's not going to escape," Taruto mumbled. Kisshu gave a nod in agreement but he got up nevertheless, understanding Pai's suspicions. They don't know what Ichigo was capable as of yet but she definitely has realised something was wrong and she would escape without a second thought is given the chance. Her Mew pendant was taken away from her just to be sure.

"I will go and check." Kisshu said giving a long stretch and yawning, he didn't look like he wanted to get up but decided to do so anyway, "It's been a few hours and she hasn't complained," Kisshu said as he got up and teleported away from the room.

Kisshu opened the door and entered the room. Ichigo immediately stood up and looked at him.

"What...What do you want..?" Ichigo said in a whisper.

"Show me your arm."

"Huh?"

Kisshu took her by the arm and stared at the red marks from before. He had held her arm so tightly that he felt like he had ripped some of her skin off but it didn't look as bad as he hoped. But her long, red marks were clearly visible in her light skin like an apple would be in the middle of a white sheet of paper. Ichigo looked at his face for a moment as he examined her arm and was surprised how much effort he was putting in to look like he was concerned. Kisshu looked serious for a while and made a sorry face, to pretend to look like he cared but it only lasted for about a second or two. He had his usual non-caring face just like before.

"You'll be fine," he said.

"Why would you care?" Ichigo pulled her arm away from him.

"I don't," he said simply. He looked at her arm one more time and proved himself that he was right when he thought it would be a waste of time to check up on what he thought to be a useless creature. Kisshu was just about to leave, before he turned around and saw tears in Ichigo's eyes. He rolled his eyes like an annoyed child would rudely after getting told off by his parents and sighed.

"Go on. Ask questions."

Ichigo looked at him with a confused look.

"You look like you want to say something. Talk."

Ichigo was surprised, at his sudden change of voice. He still sounded cold but there was a tiny hint of kindness. So small that Ichigo was sure she mistook it to be her imagination or some sort of illusion. Ichigo thought for a while and didn't know that anyone could be so demanding and scary every time they opened their mouth to talk. Ichigo thought he would leave the room pretty quickly in annoyance of her silence. But Kisshu showed little signs of impatience. But even if he did, Ichigo doubted she would be able to tell from his robot like expressions in his face.

Ichigo thought of questions carefully, almost as if a wrong word spoken would make him angry and she would end up in such a situation that would probably feel little different to having a hungry tiger let out of the cage and put right in front of it for lunch. Ichigo convinced herself that such thing wouldn't happen, although there was a big part of her that doubted completely.

"I...Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me?" Ichigo said when she finally mustered enough courage to speak.

"You are going to help us," Kisshu replied almost straight away.

"Help you do what?"

"Now, you are like my slave. You'll do everything I tell you to do. You are going to help us win this fight," Kisshu gave a small grin.

Ichigo gulped, she had very little or probably no understanding of the alien's words but she didn't like what was happening.

"It's ok. Things will become more clear after a while," he said trying to sound reassuring. But Ichigo knew that her nervousness will not go away no matter how reassuring he was or tried to sound.

"So...How long have I been here?"

"About six hours."

"What if I um..don't listen to you?"

"You don't want to know the answer to that question," he said pointing at her arm, "Anything else?"

"W...When am I going home?" Ichigo gave another gulp, her heart was beating fast as she was scared of the answer. Kisshu probably paused to think for about three seconds but it was enough for Ichigo's head to spin like crazy from the short lasting suspense.

"You aren't."

"What do you mean?"

"Once we are done with you and we don't need you anymore, we are going to kill you."


	5. Phone Call

Ichigo sat down in the empty room and stared at the door. She wondered whether that was how those people in prison cells felt after being there for a long time. Ichigo thought for a moment and shook her head.

 _"Nope. Not even people in jails will be treated this badly."_

Ichigo had never been so bored before. Even school was more fun. She was scared of what they were going to do to her. Everytime she tried to make out any sense of her situation she felt lost and scared all over again. It took her a while to calm herself down so she didn't want to think of what was going to happen. The more she thought the more her head started to hurt. She never felt so worried and helpless. She knew her becoming a Mew Mew was a bad idea. She can't even fight these people. No not people. Aliens. Cruel and heartless aliens.

She wondered what was going on Ryou's mind when he had the idea of make five teenage girls into some stupid warriors. How can he expect people like her to save the world? She can't do anything right now. She can't fight them, she doesn't even have her Mew pendant with her. People in here are dangerous.

Ichigo stood up and starting banging in the door, "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

Ichigo gave a loud shout and hoped that someone heard her passing by. Ichigo had no idea if anyone had heard her, but if they did they decided to ignore her. The door didn't open. Ichigo sighed in disappointment. She was about to try again one more time but stopped herself. There was no point.

As Ichigo walked around the room, she heard some footsteps. Ichigo froze and stared at the door. It slowly creaked open and Ichigo regretted banging the door to get attention. The alien with dark green hair stood at the door. Ichigo gulped.

"Why're you making such a racket?" he said with a straight face. He didn't look angry or show any sort of emotion. Ichigo seemed to be more scared of his emotionless state. Now she didn't know how to judge or figure out what he was thinking. He could be thinking of anything right now. What if he tried to hurt her again?

Ichigo's mind went a little blank at his question, "Sorry..." she whispered.

"What do you want?"

"Um..." Ichigo felt pretty sure that he would have killed her right there and then if he had the chance. She could feel him glaring at her. She had no idea why he hated her so much. But he was her enemy so she couldn't really expect anything else. It seemed that she was important for them. They were going to use her for their work, or else she wouldn't be seen alive still.

He even said that once she was done helping them, they would kill her. Ichigo had no idea how to get out of this without escaping. She needs to tell someone and get help. She wasn't safe in here, with these type of people.

"What?!"

Ichigo jumped when he shouted.

"Um...B...Bathroom..."

Kisshu rolled his eyes in annoyance, "How long does that take you to say?"

Kisshu gestured her to follow him and walked out. He walked to a lift and went down. When he got out he led her to the bathroom.

"Hurry up," he demanded and closed the door when Ichigo went inside.

When Ichigo was done, she opened the door and came out. Kisshu wasn't there. Ichigo looked around a little confused and decided to stand there and wait. She took this time to look around and found an empty room. She went inside and found a desk with pieces of paper. There was a phone on the desk too. Ichigo looked at it and observed it carefully, before a smile appeared in her face. She looked around to make sure there was no one there and quickly picked up the phone and started typing numbers. Her fingers were shaking but they moved fast.

Ichigo placed the phone in her ear and prayed to God they will pick up. They had to, _"Please pick up...Please..."_

Ichigo started to panic when no one picked up and the phone and it went on voicemail.

"Ok, listen Lettuce. I don't know where I am exactly but I need your help, " Ichigo took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"Those aliens locked me in some sort of spaceship...I don't know, I really don't. I am locked in here, I can't get out. They've taken my pendant and I can't do anything. I...They said something about me helping them. I think they are going to force me to take their side. And-" Ichigo stopped before she carried on.

"I am sorry..." Ichigo whispered, "But I am desperate..."

Ichigo put the phone down and she was a little disappointed when no one picked up. Ichigo quickly left it right where it was in case anyone starts suspecting anything. She gave a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks. She gulped and slowly turned around and looked at Kisshu standing in the door.

"N...Nothing..."

Kisshu's eyes narrowed and he looked around the room. He didn't look convinced and he checked that everything was in place.

"What were you doing here?" He asked again.

"I told you...I wasn't doing anything I was just looking..."

"Don't do that again," He said in an angry voice.

Ichigo gave a slow nod and followed him out of the room. She had no idea what she had just done.


	6. Insanity

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but here is the next chapter for this story. I know I haven't been adding any author comments for a few chapters, but just letting you know that I am very grateful for all of the reviews and that I am very happy if you are reading this story. It means a lot to me and I really hope you are enjoying it so far. Thanks a lot everyone!**

* * *

Ichigo found herself in that same room again. She spent her time staring at the door, wondering when someone would come in. Her stomach rumbled and Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, I don't want to think about food right now," Ichigo told herself in an annoyed voice. She felt frustrated one more time that day by no one but herself. Ichigo touched her hair and went through her head. Her hair was tangled and frizzy. She didn't have a shower for a few days and she felt disgusted at herself. Ichigo laid down in the cold, rock hard floor in hope to fall asleep. Time usually passes by quicker when you are asleep. She needed to do something to kill her boredom.

The door slowly creaked open and Ichigo got up. Probably too quickly because her head started to spin and she felt a crack on her bones in her leg. Ichigo blinked a few times and her dizziness stopped in a few seconds. The green haired alien, Kisshu, entered the room.

"W...What?"

"Come with me," Kisshu told her. He gave her no other information and he walked off so fast that Ichigo didn't have the chance to ask him anything else.

Kisshu walked fast. This time they walked for longer and further than last time on her trip to the bathroom. He passed a few rooms and Ichigo found it hard to keep up with him.

"Where am I going?" Ichigo asked, nearly too scared of the answer. But Kisshu didn't answer or say another word to her.

Was he angry at her? What did she do now? Where could he be taking her? Ichigo tried to think straight and keep herself calm but her hands were shaking.

 _"Now, you are like my slave. You'll do everything I tell you to do. You are going to help us win this fight."_

 _ _"Once we are done with you and we don't need you anymore, we are going to kill you."_  
_

Ichigo gulped.

 _"Now you are like my slave."_

 _"You will do everything I will tell you to do."_

 _"You are going to help us win this fight."_

Ichigo looked down as she walked. Her mind was driving her insane, _"No..."_

 _"...We are going to kill you..."_

 _"...Kill you..."_

 _"...Kill you..."_

 _"...Now you are like me slave..."_

 _"...Slave..."_

 _"...Slave..."_

 _"...Slave..."_

"Slave..." Ichigo whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her chest felt tight and she could hardly breathe.

"What are you standing there for? Go in."

Ichigo nearly jumped. She was so lost in her own thoughts she forgot what she was doing. Ichigo led her to another room, only this one was less empty. Less bare. There were a few furniture and it was much cleaner.

"What am I doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"You aren't supposed to ask any questions unless I tell you can," Kisshu sighed, "Besides, I don't feel like answering any questions, ask me when I am in a better mood."

Ichigo sat down in the sofa.

"Stay there and don't move," he told her.

He placed a phone in the desk near her, "Don't touch it, it doesn't even work."

Ichigo eyed the phone for a second but she looked away. Kisshu was busy fixing some papers from the desk. He took a few papers with him and left the room, "I have some work for you to do, I will be back in an hour," he said before he slammed the door behind.

Ichigo took a deep breath. He left so quickly, almost as if he wasn't there in the first place. Ichigo stared at the phone. What if he was lying about it not working?

Ichigo's heart was beating so fast, she felt like it could burst any minute. She slowly took the phone with a shaky hand. She would do anything to leave a place like that.

 _"You have to risk it..."_ Her mind told her, _"You have to...You could be back home. Back to your family..."_

 _"_ I have to."

And with that, she picked up the phone and started dialling the numbers. She took a few long breaths and placed the phone in her ear.

"Hello?" Lettuce picked up the phone. Tears formed in her eyes in an instant when she heard her voice.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo nearly screamed.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Lettuce gasped in surprise.

"Lettuce..."

"Ichigo where are you?!"

"D...Did you get my voicemail?"

"Yes! I told Ryou and the others...We...We need to know where you are. We didn't get any attacks from the aliens since you were gone. We have no idea where you are and we can't get a single trace of you."

"I don't know where I am either."

"There is a tracking device on your Mew Pendant and it gives out a signal if it's been messed around with but it's been taken out."

"They took the pendant, Lettuce. They took everything. My bag, my watch and I have been stuck in a room all this time."

"Do you know what they want?"

"I think they want to use me against you and the other Mews. They want to get more information out of me about all of you. They are preparing something big, I just know it."

"I am so relieved that you called. But I don't like this at all. Are you okay? What if they try to hurt you?"

"I am fine. They haven't done anything yet...Lettuce, how is everyone?"

"We are all worried about you, your school called and was asking why you've missed so many school days. We called the police and they are looking for you."

"I don't know what to do...Lettuce?"

"Yeah?"

"How are my parents? They must be so worried."

There was a long pause.

"Lettuce? What's wrong? What are my parents doing now? I...I really feel like talking to them," Ichigo sobbed, "I..."

"Ichigo..."

"What's wrong? What happened to my parents?"

"Nothing. Ichigo, they are fine. They are just really tense and want you back home."

"No..." Ichigo shook her head, her face flushed red and she was sweating, "Don't lie to me. What happened to my parents...?"

"Ichigo...Please..."

"TELL ME!" Ichigo screamed hysterically, not caring if anyone heard her.

"They..."

There was another long silence.

Ichigo opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find the energy to say another word. Her voice cracked.

"They are dead."

Ichigo gulped.

 _"Dead...Dead?"_

Then she remembered. It finally hit her.

 _"...Or else."_

 _"Or else what?"_

 _"Or you will be dead meat. Just like your parents."_

 _"Just like your parents..."_

The phone slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. A second later, the door flew open. Kisshu entered the room, and smirked.


	7. Alone

Ichigo stared at Kisshu. This time it was Ichigo's face which showed no emotions at all. Her eyes were half open, almost as if just to try and keep them opened were a big struggle. Kisshu's face was pretty much the opposite too. Instead of his usual cold and robot-like look, he smiled. He watched the her sat there, helpless. After a few seconds he gave a small chuckle, then the chuckle turned into a laugh. He laughed.

"What...What's going on?" Ichigo whispered.

Kisshu laughed some more, "You think you are very clever, don't you?"

Kisshu slowly walked up to her. Ichigo glared at him, she felt weak and stupid. Her head was spinning and she stopped trusting her senses. Everything in front of her was blurry and Kisshu's words echoed through her ears.

"You really think that would help? It would get you out of here?"

Ichigo squinted and tried to make out the blurry shapes and images in front of her. It looked so unclear and disorientated. Almost like a part of her brain shut down and refused to take in any more information.

"Sweetie, I am glad you tried to call your good-for-nothing friends. Now you got to hear the great news about your parents. I am sure you feel much more relieved."

"I...You knew..."

"Of course I knew. Nice try but you have to try harder than that."

Kisshu pulled Ichigo by the hair and got her up.

"Ow! Stop-"

"Or maybe, don't try at all," he snarled, he was still grinning but Ichigo didn't notice.

"Let my hair go," Ichigo told him, trying to sound as demanding as possible, but it all came out no more than a desperate whisper.

Kisshu held it tighter and pulled her head closer to his face.

"If you try to do something like that again, you can say goodbye to your friends too because I will kill you. But before that, I will make sure you see their death too," Kisshu said, "Do you understand?"

Ichigo didn't nod or say anything. She felt sick. She could throw up right there if she wanted to.

Kisshu slowly let her hair go. Instead, he took her arm and led her back to the empty room, where he left her there and locked the door behind him.

Ichigo took a few moments trying to take in what just happened.

Her parents were dead.

But the more she thought about it, the more she ended up sobbing like a little child. Ichigo remembered when she went to a summer fair with her parents when she was much younger, about the age of five or six. But she was so busy looking at the pretty toys in the display, that she lost her parents. She remembered how lost and alone she felt. She instantly started crying and walked around looking for her parents. Lucky for her, soon, a man who noticed her crying, bought her to her parents.

She remembered that scary feeling, even if it was for a few minutes. It was coming back all over again. It felt like she lost them again, just like that day. Only this time, she lost them forever. Only this time, the feeling was stronger and hit her harder. Ichigo never thought anything could feel so dreamy and fainted - like none of this never actually happened - and so real at the same time.

She stood and felt alone. Like there was no one else in the world, no one that cared or would help her. She suddenly felt like an outsider, someone who was trapped. Like how a bug felt when caught in a spider's web. So helpless and stuck, like there was nothing else she could do. She was stuck in a big web and there was no way out. She was stuck with dangerous aliens who would destroy her moment if they needed to. At first, she was worried of what would happen to her, now she was more worried about her friends. She couldn't bear to lose them too.

Her stomach gave another loud growl. Her legs and arms refused to move that way she wanted them to. Her eyes burnt the more she cried and her face felt dry as she wiped the tears from her face. Nothing was going right. This wasn't fair.

Ichigo screamed.

She screamed but no one entered the room to tell her to shut up. She didn't seem to care. The two people who she loved the most were gone and she couldn't do anything to save them. It all happened with no warning. It happened so fast.

Ichigo stared at the door. Darkness started to cloud her eyes and before she knew it, the door wasn't there anymore. Instead, she found herself in an empty world of nothingness. The world she knew disappeared and her body couldn't take it any more. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, and didn't get back up.


	8. Anger

"You ok?"

A voice echoed in Ichigo's ears. She slowly opened her eyes. Her head stopped hurting and her body felt much more relaxed. Ichigo slowly got up. A tall alien with purple-indigo hair and matching coloured eyes stood in front of her. His voice sounded like he was concerned but his face didn't show any sort of concern or any other emotions, much like Kisshu's.

"What's...?"

Ichigo slowly got up and realised a shorter alien with brown eyes was standing next to him, but he was so short that Ichigo didn't notice until she got herself up.

"See I told you she's fine! You got me here for no reason," the shorter alien hissed at the taller one who only gave a sigh in reply.

Ichigo blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. She was in a bed and the pillows and blankets surrounding her were filled with comfort she hadn't felt for days. Ichigo gave a small smile. It felt warm and relaxing, completely the opposite of the rock hard ground she was made to sleep in last time in the other room. She wondered where she was for a moment.

"Oh there you are," The shorter alien turned around as Kisshu came in the room.

Ichigo looked at him in surprise and the memories of her parents and the heartbreaking phone call came rushing back. Ichigo looked away and her head started to hurt again. Ichigo placed her hand on her forehead, "Damn it..."

Pai and Taruto looked at Kisshu and then looked back at Ichigo.

"What?" Kisshu asked.

Pai and Taruto looked at each other for a moment, "Nothing," they said.

"Come on!" He groaned, "And what the hell are you doing in my bed?" He stared at Ichigo.

"This is your bed?"

"You said to put her or a bed," Taruto whispered.

"Yeah said _a_ bed. Not _my_ bed."

"Yeah it doesn't make a difference," Pai said, "Besides, she fainted and she needs to be healthy for the transformation."

Pai walked out of the door.

Ichigo gave the aline a confused look, "Wait, what was he talking about..?"

"Yeah now that you are ok, get out of my bed," Kisshu ignored her question.

"Yeah I-"

Ichigo cut herself off mid-sentence when she looked at what she was wearing. She stood up and looked at herself for a while and gave the two aliens a confused look. She was wearing a white T-shirt and a short, black skirt. They were definitely not the clothes she had on before.

"What am I wearing?" Ichigo asked.

"Ok, I am gonna go, bye," Taruto ran out of the room.

"Oi!" Kisshu shouted, but he had already ran out of the room.

"Why am I in these clothes? What happened to my clothes?"

"They got washed."

"But why am I in these clothes?"

"Because your other clothes were getting washed."

"Ok. I mean: HOW. DID. I. GET. IN. THESE. CLOTHES."

Ichigo gave him one of her scariest death glares.

"I changed your clothes," he gave a shrug.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What...You changed my clothes?!" Ichigo shrieked. Her face turned bright red. She only managed to stare at him in shock, but when she soon realised that her face probably looked like a tomato, she looked away in even more embarrassment.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal."

"What do you mean it's not- Of course it's a big deal!"

Kisshu smirked, "I just changed your clothes, just be happy I didn't do anything else."

"What was wrong with my own clothes?"

"You fainted. You were sweating and your face was burning red. So I changed your clothes and Pai and Taruto put you to bed."

"You can't just...Ew..." Ichigo said in disgust.

"Ok go back to bed and shut up."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About eight or nine hours."

"That long?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"We gave you some drugs to calm you down and make you feel better, it could be because of that."

"You gave me...?"

"Ask Pai. He's the expert."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. She looked at her clothes one more time and sat on the bed.

"So what happened to my parents?"

Kisshu looked at Ichigo. He said nothing.

"We had no choice. It was all part of the plan."

Ichigo had tears in her eyes, "You are all cruel. I did nothing to you."

"You aren't so innocent in this."

Ichigo glared at him. Her sadness and fear was overtaken by anger, "I hate you..."

Then she burst into tears again.

"This planet was ours," he whispered.

Ichigo stopped sobbing.

"It was ours. But people like you took it. It was so beautiful, people in my planet are living conditions you won't be able to imagine and they are all dreaming to live here again."

There was anger in his eyes. They shone like two flashlights.

"You aren't the only one who lost someone."

"But it's not fair! You will be killing innocent people!"

"What about the people in my planet? Aren't they innocent?"

Ichigo picked up the pillow next to her and threw it at him. Kisshu was surprised but he dodged it easily. She got up and picked objects near her and she started to throw them at him.

"Stop it!" He shouted.

"You will pay for this!" She screamed.

Kisshu held her arm and pulled her up, Ichigo struggled and tried to pull away, but her attacks at him and attempts of freeing his grip were pretty useless.

"Let me go, you can't keep me here."

"Yes I can. Just go back to bed."

Ichigo shook her head, "I can't believe you took my clothes off, stupid bastard."

Kisshu gave a small laugh, "I can do a lot of things."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Kisshu's smirk grew wider, "You want to know what else I can do?"

Ichigo said nothing.

"You aren't going to go to bed?"

Ichigo shook her head in a stubborn way.

With that, Kisshu tightened his grip around her arms so she could hardly move and pulled her closer to him. Before Ichigo could react to anything or try to escape from him, he bought her face closer to his and touched his lips on hers. He kissed her.


	9. Hit

**I am sure you all know I am hopeless at writing fighting scenes. Sorry if this chapter isn't very exciting, I don't think my previous ones were much different. Please keep reading and tell me what you think. Thank you for all your reviews, especially the guest reviews which I can't reply to. Here's chapter 9.**

* * *

 _Kisshu gave a small laugh, "I can do lots of things."_

 _"Yeah? Like what?"_

 _Kisshu's smirk grew wider, "You want to know what else I can do?"_

 _Ichigo said nothing._

 _"You aren't going to go to bed?"_

 _Ichigo shook her head again._

 _Kisshu tightened his grip around her arms and pulled her closer to him. Before Ichigo could react to anything, he bought her face closer to his and touched his lips on her. He kissed her._

"Ugh..." Ichigo groaned.

 _Ichigo pushed away in disgust. Her face was red and her eyes were wide with shock. She awkwardly stood there, confused on what to do next. She couldn't look at him in the eyes so she stared down at her feet for a while._

 _"Well that shut you up," Kisshu said in relief. He pulled her chin up so her eyes met his, "By the way, you looked very sexy without your clothes on," he whispered._

 _Ichigo gasped, "You pervert...!"_

 _But before Ichigo could shout at him anymore, he teleported away without saying another word._

"What the hell was that...?"

Ichigo placed her hand on her mouth. How could he just kiss her like that? Her first kiss too. What does he want? She still had no idea what they were planning to do with her.

* * *

 _"I just want to go home..."_

"So what's our plan?" Kisshu asked.

"We get her to transform to her Mew Mew state and get her to answer questions," Pai answered.

"What if she doesn't answer them?" Taruto asked, floating in the air.

"I got that covered," Kisshu replied.

Taruto gave him a questioning look.

"She's the Mew leader, they are probably looking for her everywhere right now," Pai told them as he picked a few books and opened them.

"And they would probably do anything to get her back," Taruto finished his point.

"Exactly."

"Are we going to hurt her?" Kisshu asked.

"Not yet."

"She's very stubborn, she won't listen to us easily."

"That's certainly true, but I thought you said you got that covered?" Pai asked.

Kisshu smirked, "Yeah. So when do we start?"

"How about now?"

Kisshu looked up, "Sure."

Kisshu was just about to get up before he heard a loud noise.

"What the hell was that?" Taruto asked.

* * *

Ichigo stood up, confused. The ground shook for a brief moment before there was a loud noise of an explosion. Ichigo wondered what was going on. She ran to the door with no idea what was going on. Ichigo tried to make out any other noises from outside, but once the loud banging sound stopped, everything became silent. She heard no voices or any footsteps reaching her door to open.

A few long moments later, Ichigo heard another loud noise soon followed by familiar voices shouting. Ichigo gasped and placed her hand on her mouth.

"The Mew Mews..." she thought.

Ichigo's thoughts were cut off by one last bang before someone broke the door down. Ichigo screamed, to her surprise the Mew Mews stood outside. Everything happened so fast that Ichigo didn't have time to react.

"What..."

"Ichigo, catch!" Mint shouted and threw her the Mew pendant.

Ichigo smiled and quickly transformed.

"MEW MEW METAMORPHOSIS!" Ichigo screamed.

They all ran outside. Ichigo gave a sigh or relief. It was the first time in ages finally got to get some fresh air and not the same boring walls of an empty room every single day.

"Well, hello," Taruto appeared in front of them along with Pai and Kisshu.

"This is going to be fun," Kisshu smirked, giving a wink at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked away, pretending that she didn't notice it.

"Damn it, they are here," Mint groaned, ready to fight.

"You all love to fight so much, so lets see how you deal with this."

Taruto looked at Pai and Kisshu, they both nodded. Pai and Taruto clicked their fingers and whistled. Two chimera animals jumped and growled.

"What is that?" Lettuce asked.

"Nothing good," Zakuro replied.

"Come on, Pudding! Let's go," Mint shouted, Pudding like her energetic self, smiled and followed the rest of the Mew Mews.

Ichigo got ready to fight before she heard a whisper in her ear and a hand clasped to her mouth. Before Ichigo could struggle or get away, Kisshu teleported her away.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce gasped.

"Where did you take her her na no da?" Pudding shrieked.

Taruto only gave her an evil grin.

"Kisshu! Let me go!" Ichigo shouted at him angrily, pulling away from him the moment he loosened his grip. Ichigo realised they weren't too far away from the Mews but enough for them to not notice her in the distance.

"What is this?" Ichigo glared at him.

"You want to go? You can go."

"What?"

"Your friends are here to take you. You can leave," he grinned.

"What's wrong with you? What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Ichigo stared at him in shock. There has to be a catch here.

"There is a slight chance that your parents are alive."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"You can't."

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Get away from her!" She heard Ryou shout.

Ichigo turned around. The Mew Mews gave a sigh of relief to see that Ichigo was fine.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" Ryou asked, "Finish him off!"

Ichigo turned back to Kisshu, who grinned, as if he had already won the battle.

"I can't," Ichigo whispered.

Kisshu's grin grew wider.

"What did you say?" Ryou asked, "What did she say?" he turned to Lettuce who shrugged.

"Come on, we need to get him away from Ichigo!"

The Mew Mews launched their attack at him. Ichigo gasped in horror, "No!" she screamed.

But it was too late, they had already started their attack and her screaming faded in the loud noise. Ichigo opened her mouth to scream again but this time, nothing came out. She looked at Kisshu one more time before falling to his arms.

It didn't hit him.

It hit Ichigo.


	10. Pain

**Here is chapter 10. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Ichigo?" Kisshu whispered, shocked.

Ichigo bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Her dress dripped in blood and she felt like she was about to faint.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, confused.

"K...Kill me if you want," Ichigo whispered as pearl shaped tears rolled down her cheeks from her wide, pink luminous eyes, "But please don't hurt my parents. I beg you, please don't hurt them because of me."

Kisshu held her close to him. He could do nothing but stare at her desperate and helpless state. Her hair was a mess and her face became pale. She could feel her shaking, she was practically begging him to let them go. Ichigo hated how weak she looked in front of her enemy but her pride was of little importance to her compared to her family. She wasn't going to let her parents get dragged into this. Never.

"So this is it?" Kisshu asked, "This is all you can take? Is that all the torture you can handle? You aren't as strong as I thought you were. Thought you could've handled some more pain."

Ichigo gulped, "If you knew what true pain felt like, you would never be able to give others pain in this way, from the same species or not."

Kisshu gave a small laugh, "You are wrong there," he told her, "You would only give pain to others if you know what it feels like. And what you are feeling right now is nothing compared to the pain I felt. Pain drains the life out of people, Ichigo."

Kisshu gave her a lifeless smile.

"Look at you, so innocent and faultless. I was like you once, look what it did to me."

Kisshu pulled her up and gave a her a quick kiss in the forehead, "Try to stay alive."

He said nothing else to Ichigo before he disappeared.

"Ichigo!" Ryou screamed.

The other Mew Mews gasped in horror. They ran over to Ichigo to see if she was alright.

"Why did she do that?" Zakuro and Mint asked. They all let go of their weapons and were focused on Ichigo. Lettuce and Pudding sat down beside her.

"We need to get her out of here," Ryou told them.

"What about the aliens?" Lettuce asked.

"We don't have time for them. We need to help Ichigo first."

The Mew Mews took Ichigo to safety.

* * *

"Why did she do that?" Pai asked calmly.

Kisshu shrugged in reply.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that her parents are alive."

"What?" Taruto asked, surprised.

"She's interesting, quiet different from the others," Kisshu sighed.

"I think she just like the rest. She only saved you because she was desperate."

"She saved me because I gave her hope."

"You do you realise that now she's gone, we can't continue with our research," Pai said, there was a hint of anger in his voice, "Now we have start everything again and-"

"No, Pai," Kisshu interrupted "I already injected her."

"What?!" Pai and Taruto exclaimed.

"It's fine, you got what you wanted," Kisshu was confused and unable to describe or make sense of emotions. All he felt before was anger and now there was a slight guilt and some regret. But whatever he was feeling, his face showed no emotions to go along with it and stayed the usual hard and cold Pai and Taruto were so familiar with.

"What's wrong with you Kisshu?" Taruto asked, "You usually tell us everything, now you're making plans without us."

"It's fine. It was no big deal. No big deal at all..." he repeated.

"She's going to die in a few days."


	11. Blood

**I am going to start posting less chapters for this story now because I want to work and finish my 'Worlds Apart' story first. So feel free to read that instead, I just updated chapter 17. I am going to take a short break from this story but I will start as soon as I finish my other one. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy (sorry it's short)!**

* * *

Ichigo stayed in bed for a while. She didn't care how badly hurt she was but it was worth it. She knew her parents were alive. The Mew Mews were still confused to why she would do something like that. But they didn't talk about it. Ichigo got up, it had been a few days and all she did was stay in bed. The Mew Mews and Ryou would come in to check on her often. Now that she could at least walk, she would go to the kitchen and make herself some food.

When Ichigo finished eating, she went back upstairs and changed her clothes. She took her sandals off and wore her shoes. She decided to go outside and get some fresh air. It made sense and she was tired of staying at home in bed for so long. She quickly walked downstairs and went out. She made sure she locked the door. She gave a sigh and smiled.

"Hello, Ichigo!" She heard someone say. She looked up and smiled, it was Aoyama, Ichigo remembered having a big crush on him ever since she met him. She blushed a little when he approached her, "Hi!" she said.

"Where are you going? Are you busy?" He asked.

"No just walking."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Of course not!"

He laughed, "I heard you were unwell, I wanted to see if you were ok."

"You came here to check on me? That's so sweet!" Ichigo giggled as they walked together.

* * *

"Nothing is happening," Pai told him.

"Are you sure you injected her?" Taruto asked.

"Yeah when she was asleep," Kisshu replied.

The three of them floated in the air and watched Ichigo walk with Aoyama.

"She looks fine to me," Pai said.

"Yeah...She does..." Kisshu smiled.

Taruto and Pai gave him a weird look, Kisshu stopped smiling and looked away.

"It probably didn't work," Kisshu suggested.

"That's not possible," Pai said closely observing her.

"Should we follow them?" Taruto asked.

"I will follow her," Kisshu said, "You go with Pai."

They both nodded and teleported away.

* * *

"Ok I should be going," Ichigo said getting up.

"Really? You aren't finished eating," Aoyama said pointing at the plate filled with untouched food.

"It's...I don't feel like eating anything. I am tired, I want to go home."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Aoyama asked.

"No...I want to stay alone," Ichigo told him

She apologised and left, leaving Aoyama confused.

Ichigo's head was hurting and she felt like she was about to throw up. She had to leave Aoyama ir he would be really worried. She was already in enough trouble and she didn't want to drag him along with her problems. She rushed home.

"Ow..." Ichigo groaned, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Hey, kitten!"

Ichigo nearly jumped at this. She quickly looked around the room but there was no one there.

"I am here!" she heard him say. Ichigo looked at her window. Kisshu was outside.

He gestured her to open the door but Ichigo didn't move an inch. When she refused to open it, Kisshu shrugged and teleported inside the room instead.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, surprised and scared at the same time.

But she didn't get a chance to ask him anything else because her head started to spin again. She leaned on the table to stop herself from falling down and fainting.

"Are you ok?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo suddenly felt a burning sensation in her throat. Her neck hurt and she felt like she was about to explode. Ichigo screamed in pain but just ended up throwing up. She told herself that it was because she didn't have enough to eat. That's why she felt so weak. But it took her a minute to realise that what she threw up wasn't vomit. It was blood.


	12. Message From Deep Blue

"Why is she still alive?" Pai asked for the second time although, his voice held less annoyance this time round. He may have rethought the situation carefully and decided that the situation may not have taken a turn for the worse after all, "I guess we can continue with our research if she is not dead."

"That's all you can think about, huh?" Kisshu sighed, looking away from him.

"We need to get working. If we can manage to control her, we may be able to use her as a spy for the Mew Mews."

"That would sure be useful," Taruto grinned.

"What I do not understand is how could survive after you injected her."

"It may not work with Mew Mews."

"But she's still a human."

"But her DNA is not the same as any regular human."

Pai said took a small pause before continuing, "I injected a few more drugs in her yesterday. Its purpose is to weaken her so she can't escape for a while."

Kisshu seemed to take slightly more interest in the change of topic; he looked up, "Any known side-effects?"

"Like I said, it will weaken her so she'll most likely just be tired."

Taruto gave a quiet yawn. Clearly, this conversation was not very interesting to him, he may as well wander off and get some food. A few moments later, when Pai and Kisshu paused their conversation, he flew away from the room in the hope to find something which killed his boredom.

"I shall go check on her," Kisshu too made his way to leave.

"Kisshu, go see Deep Blue before you go. He wanted to see you," Pai told him as he was leaving.

Kisshu only nodded as he disappeared out of the room.

* * *

"Master," Kisshu went to his knees. There was a bright light in front of him which was too blinding to make out where he actually was. His eyes looked down to his feet and his head was bowed low.

"Kisshu," the voice replied.

"I believe you called for me," he said.

"Yes. I have," the voice said again, "I came to ask you a question, Kisshu."

A question. Out of all the things the voice could have brought up, Kisshu didn't expect him to say that. He knew that Deep Blue was never the conversational type.

"Right now, what is your most important goal?"

"To save our planet," he said instantly.

"I thought so," the voice said calmly, "And yet, I wonder if you lie."

"I-"

"I know very well what you are up," he interrupted, "I fear that you may have forgotten your priorities."

Kisshu did not say anything.

"Ichigo Momomiya," it whispered.

That caught Kisshu's attention. His eyes widened slightly but he kept his head low. He knew where this was going.

"It was you who kept her alive," he said in an accusing voice, "You prevented her parents' deaths and you also purposely gave her the wrong drugs. Pain, may she experience but she will not die."

"I-"

"You may fool Pai and Taruto but I am a lot more difficult to trick."

"I saved her parents so I could use them to threaten her. I saved her because she was too useful to us."

Kisshu said quietly, small tears slowly started filling up his eyes.

"You should have consulted it with me first."

"Do...Do you want me to kill her?"

Kisshu patiently waited for his response.

"No. You will continue with your plan, but when the time comes to kill her, you will not give it a second thought."

"Yes master," Kisshu obeyed. But the light had already faded away and the voice was long gone, leaving Kisshu in the darkness.

* * *

Ichigo had been awake for a few hours now. At first, she woke up and her first instinct was to go back to sleep but then she realised that she was not in her own room anymore and her desire to sleep soon fell. She was sure she was with the aliens again, but this time she was not in the same room as before. She was now placed in a more comfortable bed and the room smelled a lot more pleasant too. However, these did not change the fact that the room had no windows and it gave it a slightly sickly and suffocating atmosphere which was torturing Ichigo by the second.

Ichigo felt a burning sensation in her throat and stomach and started wondering what had happened to her. She was sure the aliens had something to do with her feeling quite sick. No matter how scared she was of what was happening to her, she could not help feel a tiny pinch of relief that she was still alive. She definitely thought that she was going to die that die. After the pain she felt. Her mind was worried of what she was going to face now that she tried to escape once and practically succeeded. She felt stupid and ashamed that her friends' work to try and bring her back had gone to waste.

Her guilt heightened when she remembered about the the way she saved one of the aliens for her own desire to bring find out about her parents. She knew perfectly well that Kisshu may have been lying and felt like she almost betrayed her Mew Mew friends because of it. Luckily for her, the guilt trapped inside her vanished, or more accurately - temporarily forgotten - when she heard the sound of keys and the door handle moving. Someone was coming in.  
Kisshu entered the room and for a moment pretended to not notice that Ichigo was there. Not until Ichigo sat up and he realised that she was awake.

"You're awake," he merely stated.

Ichigo did not say anything. She did not nod nor look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked but received no response, not even a small reaction.

"I suppose you have questions you want to ask," he said, rather stupidly.

Again, Ichigo ignored him completely.

Kisshu tried his best to contain his anger. It felt like he was handling a broken toy.

"Are you even listening?"

Silence.

"I guess you don't want to meet your parents?"

That seemed to do the trick. Ichigo's eyes widened and she slowly looked at him.

Kisshu smirked, "Well do you?"

"W...When you said they were alive...You weren't lying?"

"There's only one way to find out isn't there?"

"Where are they?" Ichigo asked, almost pleaded.

Kisshu held her arm and teleported her out of the room.

Ichigo seemed to have arrived in a strange place. It looked like a half-laboratory, half-library. There were shelved with booked stacked up but some of them contained jars of interesting looking creatures. Sometimes they moved, sometimes there was nothing remaining of them except a few bones. But what caught her eye was a long glass capsule at the far end of the room. Could have almost been mistaken for some sort of elevator until she stepped forward to take a closer look. There were two people floating inside among the black smoke. It was her parents.

They seemed to be unconscious, their eyes were closed and they looked so peaceful as they gently floated inside the glass.

Ichigo gasped and touched the glass, "Mum. Dad..."

Tears rolled down carrying the hundred emotions she felt inside. Relieved, confused, frightened.

What were they planning to do with them?

"Your time is up," Kisshu told her, holding her arm. Ichigo tried to get away, she wanted to spend a little bit more time with them but the images of her parents blurred out in front of her and was replaced with the boring, dull room she was in before.

There was a moment's silence between the two which Kisshu was the first to break.

"They're alive, so that should be one less thing for you to worry about."

Ichigo only looked at him, not knowing what to say. She felt like he was trying to help her and yet she couldn't fully trust his actions. Nevertheless, she felt a slight sense of gratefulness towards him which she couldn't understand herself. She should hate him but didn't have the energy to do so.

"Kisshu," she said, "Thank you..."

"I bought food, it's in that table next to your bed," Kisshu told her pretending he didn't hear her, "I shouldn't have shown you that. Just eat up."

Kisshu was about to leave when Ichigo held out his arm to stop him, "Wait!"

He was met with a sudden hug. Even Ichigo took herself by surprise. What was she doing?

When Ichigo realised what she had just done she quickly tried to move away from him as if she could undo her reckless actions. But Kisshu took notice of her embarrassment and the attempt to detach away from himself so he pulled her back into his arms and tightened his grip.

"If you're so thankful," he said looking down at her blushing face, "How about thanking me with a kiss?"

His voice had a teasing tone and Ichigo noticed a small smile creep up in his face. Was he enjoying this?

"D...Don't..." Ichigo looked down, too embarrassed to meet his gaze, "You can let me go now."

"You're the one who hugged me," he reminded her, "That was quite stupid on your part don't you think?"

"I...I was just glad my parents were okay, I wasn't...Sorry..."

"You can just make up for it with a kiss, it honestly makes things easier."

The playfulness in his tone returned. Ichigo mentally kicked herself a couple of times to try and get herself to snap out of it.

"That's enough now let go!" Her voice was a lot louder and more demanding, "I want to go back to bed."

Kisshu unwrapped his arms around her and held her wrists instead. With a strong push, Ichigo fell backwards in the bed, leaving her in an awkward position which consisted of Kisshu lying on top of her. Ichigo's face flushed and her cat ears and tail instantly popped out.

"Get away from me!"

Kisshu stared at her eyes for a few seconds and leaned forward. Ichigo kept her lips tightly shut and moved her face away from him.

"Pervert," she muttered.

Kisshu leaned closer and to Ichigo's surprise, his target wasn't Ichigo's lips after all, it was her ears. He bit Ichigo's right cat-ear and earned a shocked gasp from Ichigo. She gave out a quiet purr, as angry as she was, she couldn't contain herself.

"This may come as a surprise but I have in fact taken a liking towards you," Kisshu said. His smirk was gone and instead, he looked at her with a serious expression.

Ichigo pretended that his confession didn't take her by surprise, "Well...I don't like you at all. You kidnapped me and my parents and-"

"A minute a go you were quite thankful."

"I hate you," Ichigo blurted out. She didn't mean to. Maybe she shouldn't have said something like that, he may not be in such a bad mood today but she couldn't forget the times he had lost his temper. She may have taken it too far, he could try to hurt her.

"I know," he replied.

With that Kisshu got up. Ichigo's cat ears disappeared almost instantly.

"But unlike you, I keep my promises."

Ichigo didn't know what that meant and she didn't bother to ask him about it. She was too relieved to be set free from his grip.

"I can't protect you forever," Kisshu sighed.

"What was that?"

But Kisshu teleported out of the room before answering.


	13. An Unexpected Fight

Back in the café, the Mew Mews, feeling exhausted and frustrated at the same time, were sitting down in their chairs and patiently waited for Ryou to come back with a plan. They had lost Ichigo _again._ They only a few hours to take in the new piece of information and they had been carefully trying to think of a new plan since.

"Do you think she's alright?" Lettuce asked, clearly worried and dreading at the thought of what may be happening to her best friend.

"I can't believe this. Why did we let her out of our sight? Just why?" Mint groaned, "She should've stayed at our place for a while."

"We can't blame ourselves," Zakuro said, giving a long sigh.

"I don't get it," Mint groaned for the hundredth time, "Why did she save those aliens? Why would she do something like that?"

No one spoke for a moment. They seemed to be lost in thought. A few days a go they had been fighting them and Ichigo was hurt along the way. From what it looked like, she jumped in front one of the aliens to receive the blow that clearly wasn't meant to be for her. Something was clearly wrong but no one seemed to understand what was actually happening.

"Everyone! There has been an alien attack!" Ryou's voice echoed across the room. Everyone looked at each other in shock but stood up to get ready to transform like they always did. The café had been closed for over an hour so it was lucky that their jobs would not be getting on their way.

"MEW MEW METAMORPHOSIS!" They all shouted in unison but heard Ryou yell before they could run out.

"Wait!" he commanded, "This is different."

Ryou came running in to explain, "We are sensing high energy not very far away from this place. There hasn't been an attack exactly but it's likely that they have something to do with this."

"We may be able to find Ichigo if we find out what they are up to," Keiichiro added, he too hurried in and had a serious voice.

"Don't attack until we say so and try not to get noticed yet," Ryou explained.

The girls nodded, not knowing what to expect. Confused as they were, they had no choice but to continue and fight. They were just about to leave when they heard a loud bang and the door broke down soon after. To their amazement, a girl walked in, transformed and ready to fight like them. A girl which looked very strangely like Ichigo...

"Ichigo!" Lettuce gasped.

Mint, Zakuro and Pudding gasped and looked just as shocked.

"You're back na no da!" Pudding screamed in a delighted voice. She couldn't keep herself from giving an excited jump.

But everyone could only stare back at Ichigo. Zakuro looked at her with concerned eyes, instantly noticing that something was wrong. Why would Ichigo break in the door? She was in her Mew Mew form, the same pink dress and she was holding the same weapons she fought with.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Zakuro asked.

Ichigo, however, looked at them with dark eyes and made no movement. Not until Kisshu entered the room right behind her. He whispered something in her ear and she held out her hand and a slash of pink light flew across the room and just missed Zakuro and Pudding by an inch.

"What the heck!" Mint screamed, "Why is she attacking us?!"

"Ichigo don't!" Lettuce screamed just when Ichigo got ready to hit one more time.

"For God's sake, Ichigo! What happened to you?" Ryou shouted, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"She's not going to listen to any of you," Kisshu said calmly, "She's under our control now."

Everyone looked at Ichigo, who said no word. She didn't even blink.

"She doesn't know what she's doing," Zakuro hissed, anger raging towards Kisshu, "she's being controlled by him."

"Look at her neck na no da!" Puddng pointed, dodging one of Ichigo's attacks.

There was a necklace around her neck and it had a small red stone shining. That seemed to be the only thing that was different about her.

"Maybe that's what's controlling her," Lettuce suggested, trying her best to avoid Ichigo's hits. She couldn't bring herself to attack Ichigo and it seemed neither could the rest of the Mew Mews as all they were doing were mere defence attacks.

"We need to get the necklace out!" Mint ran towards Ichigo in an attempt to do so but was only hit in response and was sent flying across the room. She hit the wall and fell.

"Mint!" Lettuce and Zakuro shouted.

"This is not good na no da..." Pudding cried.

"That should keep them busy for a while," Kisshu told himself.

He walked up to Ichigo and whispered something else in her ear, "Make sure each and one of them are dead. If not, at least unconscious. They must not read Deep Blue."

Ichigo didn't nod but this time, ran towards her fellow Mew Mews and attacked Ryou who heading towards the exit door and was holding unconscious Mint at the same time. Luckily for them, they were saved by Pudding who put a shield around them just in time.

"Are you okay na no da?"

Ryou nodded and turned to Zakuro and Lettuce, "She's trying to stop us from leaving."

"Bring Mint in the kitchen," Keiichiro told him. They both took Mint out of the battle to ensure she didn't get hurt any further.

"I'll look after her. Ryou, you go back," Keiichiro said looking at Mint.

"Pudding!" Lettuce shouted. Ryou and Keiichiro shot each other worried glances before Ryou ran out. Pudding was down this time.

"This is ridiculous! Please stop!" Lettuce cried.

"We can't do this anymore. Lettuce, we need to attack!" Zakuro gave a frustrating look at the emotionless Ichigo.

"But..." Lettuce looked at her uncertainly.

"That necklace is giving her a lot of power. She's capable of killing all of us, we have to fight back."

Everyone knew that she was right.

* * *

"Kisshu! There you are!" Taruto exclaimed.

Pai looked at him but said nothing. They stood in an empty field next to a tall man. Kisshu walked towards them and couldn't tell who the third person was from the distance but knew instantly that it was Deep Blue. Ichigo followed him as he walked silently.

"They're here Master," Pai said solemnly.

"They?" said a loud, raucous voice.

"Kisshu and Mew Ichigo," Pai explained.

" _Mew_ Ichigo is with him?"

"Yes, master."

"Well then," Deep Blue turned around to look at the two of them slowly walking and making their way towards them, "Kill them both."


End file.
